1.4-A Maid's Crisis
The Maid's Crisis '4.1 A THIEF IS AROUND' Starts out with this page of some royal court dress up having a document sign by Old Osmand. Acknowledging the royal count having the school in charge of safe and protecting of the staff of destructing and that there is a thief is in the area. As he was leaving through he asks the Longueville green hair secretary for a date. She says she is flattered. When he gone you can see she is not impressed. She walks into Old Osmand office picks up some books. She asks Old Osmand what the palace what’d this time. He tall her the palace has warned him there is thief in the area named Fouquet Claude and he has been using magic to steal stuff. She tells him she has not heard of the person. She is putting the books away in the cabinet. Some of higher shelf’s she uses magic to put the books in the shelves. He explains there is a staff of destruction in the safe room. She seems to be little interested in the item. I think there is little more to her than her outward appearance. He has a hand paper weight on his desk with a pointed finger at right angle to the wrist. He uses his staff and paper weight flies across the room and the finger slide up her back bone. He kind of chuckles. You see she her with paper weight in hand ready to throw it. The scene is outside and you hear him screaming. '4.2 SIESTA SHOW HOW TO DO IT' Scene is outside Saito washing clothe again. Someone walks up from behind him. He is surprise to see it is Siesta. He explains what he is doing. Siesta shows how to wash clothes correctly. She asks him where he came from. He explain that someplace far away. She bows. He asks why? She says that he will not give up and he stands up against nobility. '4.3 KIRCHE TRIES AGAIN' Walking back to Louise room in the hallway Kirche door opens. She stands there with almost nothing on. He tries to make a hasty retreat but she asks him the shinny sword she got for him and she what’s to give it to him for free. He pop over asking her is the sword is free with no strings attach? She tells him no strings just come in and talk. He is sitting on the bed with Kirche next to him. He stroking the sword and saying how he could be a hero with this sword. He asks him a question why she is after him with all the other guys after her with money and manners. She tells him like him because he has lots of things none of them have. He asks what? She tell him that his speech and mannerism he ill bred child hood and his shabby appearance poor cleanliness. He gets up and walks away. She is surprised as if the said nothing wrong. He steps back and gives her the sword back and walks away again. She runs over to a jewelry box and offers him a talisman ring. He doesn’t what it then she offer a fire eater bird blood ear ring. He doesn’t what it. She offers an heirloom book. He doesn’t what and closes the jewelry box and head for the door. She jumps on his back and they are on the floor. She explains the hunter of love when it is hard to obtain the more the hunter what it. Just then Louise opens the door and yells at Saito we are going back to her room. Kirche standing there with look that she going to have to try again. '4.4 BACK AT THE LOUISE ROOM' He is trying to explain that Kirche was going to give to sword to him for free. Louise is asking why when he has already picked her sword. Even the sword says the shinny sword is useless. Louise pulls out the whip. Scene is outside and the noise of Saito being whipped. '4.5 OUTSIDE THE CASTLE' Siesta is leaving the castle in a carriage. '4.6 LOUISE CLASS' Saito is told by Louise he is to say outside with the other familiar. She doesn’t want him embarrass her anymore. Not to try to peek up skirts or do anything else to embarrass her. Setting outside with the other familiars he starts to be harassed by the other familiars he walks off. He is met by the chief and told to drop by the kitchen. Later he is in the kitchen eating more left over. He asks where Siesta and then he remember she doesn’t do meals. The chief looks surprise he doesn’t know she is gone. The chief tells him it was decided she would go work for Count Moss. The chief tells him peasant has no say as what whims of noble so she has to serve him. '4.7 BACK IN THE LOUISE ROOM' Saito tells Louise about Siesta. Louise tells the Count was cocky person. The sword tells Saito if a noble ask for a young girl by name. She will go to work for that nobleman and become his mistress. The sword says he doesn’t believe that Saito doesn’t know anything. Saito is surprised and Louise kind of confirmed it from story she had heard. '4.8 LORD GUICHE AND MONTMORENCY' Lord Guiche gave Montmorency a broche. She tells him the broche will not fix the problem he did to her. Saito walk to Lord Guiche. Lord Guiche gets uppity but Saito wants to ask him a question. Lord Guiche is a little surprised. '4.9 LOUISE AND KIRCHE AND MEAL FOR SAITO' Louise looks at the food for Saito she has on the plate on the floor. Just then Kirche show up with a cart full of food for Saito. Louise gets on Kirche about trying to bribe Saito with food. Louise and Kirche were wondering wh9ere Saito was at. Just then Lord Guiche at the next table pipes up to tell Louise and Kirche Saito was asking where to find Count Moss manor. '4.10 COUNT MOSS MANOR' Saito show up at the manor at night after a four hour walk. He is met at the gate by a guard. Count Moss is trying to maneuver around Siesta to point out why she is there when there is knocking at the door. The guard says Saito what’d to talk to Count Moss. He talks to the Count to send Siesta back and he will do anything if he does. The Count refuses and Saito insult the Count. Count pulls out a club. Siesta runs in to stop the Count Moss. The Count asks if Saito will do anything. He point out he collects books. He tell him Kirche has a book he what’s. '4.11 BACK HOME' He is running back to the castle when he runs into Louise riding a horse. She picks him and takes him back to the castle. She tells him there is nothing he can do. Later when Louise is asleep he sneaks out to Kirche room to get the book. Kirche says it was given to her as a tool for her wedding and she had never opened it. It was to stimulate men desires. She has no use for the book and she will give it to him. Now Saito knows why the Count wants the book. Kirche leans over and seductively ask Saito if she really needs it. When he goes for the book she grabs him. He manages to get away. He grabs the shinny sword and walks out without the book. She doesn’t understand what the problem is. '4.12 BACK TO THE MANOR' Tabitha is awakening by a noise from outside. She goes to the window to see Saito leaving the castle gate. '4.13 THE MANOR' Siesta is in the bath. A servant calls down the Count is waiting in the bed room. Her head bent down you some tears drop down. '4.14 LOISE ROOM' The castle you see Kirche waking up Louise with Tabitha beside her. Louise was surprise to see Kirche in her bed chamber. Kirche tells Saito is gone. Louise starts yelling about Saito when Tabitha interrupts them and says he went to the manor. Tabitha says if a peasant pulls a sword on a noble and Louise and Kirche look at each other. This is automatic challenge of a dual. The old sword puts in that this is the shortest ownership he had. '4.15 BACK AT THE MANOR' Saito sneak in to the grounds. He is wondering how he is going to inside. He caught right away. He goes with the guards and is confronted by the Count. The Count asks him why he is running around with big sword and Saito tells him it is dangerous to run around at night. The Count doesn’t believe a peasant would have a big shinny sword. Saito pulls out the sword and the guards jump between him and the Count. The Count doesn’t seem to be phased at all. '4.16 IN THE AIR' Tabitha, Louise and Kirche are flying on Tabitha dragon soufflé to the manor. '4.17 THE DUAL' Saito is standing there with sword in hand. He is wondering why the runes were not doing anything. The Count explains he is a triangle magic user. The Count uses his magic to tip over a vase and the water spills out. He uses his water magic to make a pillar of water and hit Saito with a ball of water knocking Saito to the floor. Count tells Saito he can also turn the water into ice swords and shoots them across the room at Saito. They fall one after the other getting closer to Saito. The last one going straight for his head when Louise crash through door wave her wand and shatter the flying ice sword. '4.18 SITTING ROOM' The Count is telling Louise that Old Osmand be reprimanded. Louise acknowledging the deeds of a familiar is also reflected on the master. The Count also what’s the family to suffer too. Kirche introduce herself and she may have a book he was interested in. The treasurer summing book is a Kirche family heirloom. He was most interested in the book. Kirche gives him the book. Louise asks Kirche if she wants to give away the book and Kirche tell Louise with looks like this she doesn’t need the book. Saito pipe up to Count he would return Siesta. The Count bark out the order to the guards to return Siesta. The Count gets the book open. It is more like a book case with some magazine inside. He drops the book holder and Saito see it is a set of porn magazines. Saito ask Kirche about the book. Kirche tells Saito the book came from the summon one. Her grandfather bought the mage who accidently summon the book by mistake. Then he thinks that it was the same thing that happens to him. '4.19 BACK AT THE CASTLE' Siesta is thanking Saito for rescue her from the Count. He explains that Kirche had help but she tells him it was him and his presence that save her. She walks over and kisses him on the cheek. '4.20 HORSE BARN' Louise is in the horse barn brushing down he horse. She leaves and meets Saito outside. She walks by him and Saito starts to tell her he is sorry but cuts him off and tell him they are going back to the room. She tells him she thinking about how she going to punish him and all the different way she do it. She comes up thing like whipping or maybe starving him to almost death and walks away. Saito starts to get all panicking. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[ZeroNoTsukaimaFull-1.3|'<< Full 1.3 The Subtle Heat's Allure ']][[ZeroNoTsukaima-1.5|'*** Full 1.5 The Princess of Tristain >>']] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes